Curando las heridas
by AishaUchiha
Summary: En uno de los descansos de los juegos magicos, Natsu va a visitar a lucy herida y esta dispuesto a curarla... eso sí, a su forma.


**Curando las heridas:**

Pareja: NaLu

Género: romance, humor.

Aviso: Spoiler para los que no llevan el anime al día.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro-mashima, yo solo los utilizo temporalmente para mis historias xD La imagen es de una dibujante de deviant art y la idea salió de esa imagen :3

-narrador y diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

Lucy se hallaba en la cama de la enfermería media consciente. Wendy y Mirajane habían pasado antes y le habían dicho que su pelea contra Minerva la había dejado así durante varias horas. Acababan de irse hace unos minutos y gracias a los cuidados de la peliazul se estaba sintiendo mejor de lo que pensaba. Físicamente obviamente, porque psicológicamente se sentía horrible. No había palabras para describir lo mal que se sentía por haber perdido la batalla naval. No sabía cómo mirar a sus compañeros sin sentirse una…

- Completa perdedora… - sin darse cuenta pronunció esas últimas palabras en alto.

- No lo eres Lucy – dijo con seriedad el dragón slayer que había entrado sin ser notado por la rubia.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Ella a pesar de que se alegraba al saber que estaba a su lado, se sentía avergonzada de lo que le había pasado al gremio por culpa de ella, así que desvió la mirada de nuevo.

- Lucy… ¿Por qué no me quieres mirar? – el pelirosa se sentó al lado de la camilla donde se encontraba ella.

- Siento no haber sido de ayuda para el gremio… no puedo miraros a la cara porque siento que os he defraudado – dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- ¡No debes pensar eso para nada! Gracias a ti hemos ganado el segundo puesto, no tienes por qué preocuparte, además sigues siendo parte del equipo aunque pierdas alguna vez que otra – dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Lucy lo miró por fin. Esa sonrisa en verdad le dio ánimos y una tímida sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Verlo sonreír era una de las cosas más reconfortantes, no podía evitar admitirlo. Natsu entonces recordó lo que había venido a hacer.

- Lucy, ¿puedes levantarte?

- Mmm… me duele un poco para mantenerme de pie todavía… - respondió extrañada por la pregunta de su amigo.

- Mmm… supongo que valdrá sentada – dijo ante la incomprensión de la Heartfilia.

Sin avisar, él la cogió de los hombros y la sentó en la cama de espaldas a él. Ella sonrojada se envolvió en las sabanas puesto que estaba desnuda debajo de estas. Mirajane le había dicho que así se curarían mejor las heridas al aire libre, ella no muy confiada le había hecho caso, pero claro, nunca pensó que Natsu estaría haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Él todo dispuesto bajó un poco la parte de la sabana que cubría la espalda de ella y para sorpresa de la maga estelar empezó repartir besos por sus heridas. Notó como todo el calor se ubicaba en sus mejillas.

- ¿N-Natsu? ¿Qué haces? – dijo ella sin poderse mover, ya que si movía las manos se caería toda la sabana.

- Mirajane me dijo que si usaba los labios en tus heridas se curarían más rápidamente… - dijo ensimismado en su tarea sin darse cuenta en lo que provocaba con esa inocente acción– por eso he venido aquí…

En la frente de la chica apareció una venita. Ya pillaría a Mira en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, ella misma se encargaría de recordarle que pasaba si cabreaba a Lucy Heartfilia. Pero ahora tenía un problema más importante en sus manos, o mejor dicho en su espalda. ¿Cómo se atrevía la albina a decirle tales cosas a Natsu? ¿Y cómo es que Natsu la creyó? Intentó separarse.

- Natsu, de veras estoy bien… - dijo intentando bajar su sonrojo.

El pelirosado la volvió a colocar frente a él en un solo gesto y prosiguió haciendo lo creía normal. Repartiendo besos por sus homoplatos y columna solo hacía que la rubia no se pudiera calmar. Sus labios eran tan suaves como plumas… cerró los ojos sin poder remediarlo.

- ¡Deja de hablar! Estoy a punto de terminar…

Bueno aunque sea dice que estaba a punto de terminar. Sus caricias la estaban volviendo loca, hasta que llegó al cuello y dio un pequeño lametón el cual le provocó un sonoro gemido. Los colores volvieron a subirle al rostro sin remedio.

- ¿Por qué gimes Lucy? ¿te hago daño? – dijo él parando levemente en su labor.

- N-no es eso… - dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento – es solo que…

Pero no la dejó seguir puesto que había vuelto de nuevo a repartir besos y lametones. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Lucy, el dragón slayer se separó de ella. "Bien ya paró" pensó nerviosa todavía. Ahora todo quedaría en unos extraños cuidados de…

- ¡Terminado! – habló él para después girarla de cara a él sorprendiendo a Lucy– ahora el frente – dijo tan normal a punto de acercarse a ella de nuevo.

- ¡NO! – gritó ella con la cara hecha un tomate maduro y apartándose un poco para atrás.

Como pudo se acomodó las sabanas alrededor suyo, puesto que se estaban cayendo más de la cuenta. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Por qué no luce? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¿No decías que habías terminado? – dijo ella sin comprender hasta que punto sería inocencia lo que tendría en la cabeza para hacer eso.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Solo intento ayudarte – dijo con la mirada fija en ella, una mirada que no le dejaba reprochar nada. - ¿Ves Lucy? Incluso tienes moretones en la cara…

Y se inclinó de nuevo sobre la rubia empezando a dejar besos por sus mejillas y frente. Ella ya se rendía a cualquier cosa que le hiciera el Dragneel, se estaba dejando llevar por el calor que le profería su boca allá donde la tocara. Todo esto la estaba volviendo loca, pero se dio cuenta de que por mucho que insistiera él seguiría queriéndola "curar". Solo volvió en sí en el momento en que Natsu señaló la comisura izquierda de su boca. Hizo una mueca de dolor por el contacto, tenía un pequeño corte junto en el borde de la comisura.

- Incluso justo aquí… al lado de tu boca – y sus labios se posaron donde dijo concentrado en su trabajo.

- N-Natsu te lo ruego… - dijo con los ojos medio cerrados, si la llegaba a besar perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba y después no sabría como mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? – el mago de fuego paró y miró la escasa distancia que se hallaba de su compañera de equipo. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo – y-yo… emm… ¡lo siento! Supongo que estaba demasiado concentrado, yo… – giró rápidamente la cara hacia otro lado avergonzado.

- F-finalmente lo entendiste… - dijo la rubia intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón y mirando también en otra dirección.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en el que ninguno de los dos supo que decir. Ella se volvió a echar en la cama y fue entonces cuando Natsu la miró. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Era Lucy, su amiga, su compañera de equipo, su nakama… p-pero tenía que reconocer que a pesar de las heridas y quemaduras de su cuerpo, su piel seguía siendo suave. Su sonrojo aumentó. Decidió hablar, para no dejarse llevar más por los desvaríos de su mente.

- Perdón si te moleste con eso… - decía con una mano detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa de disculpa.

Ella lo miró. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonrojado y de seguro pensaba que solo había metido la pata. Ella sonrió más calmada aliviando la preocupación de Natsu.

- No, tranquilo… el dolor ya no están fuerte, gracias.

Él la miró sorprendido y sonrió también, por lo menos había sido útil. Y, porque no, sin ser consciente de ello había podido palpar y degustar el cuerpo de Lucy, lo que se quedaría como un gran recuerdo en su memoria, y quién sabe a lo mejor volvía a curarla…

- De nada.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro de mis NaLus xD que por ahora no son muchos! **

**Como dije al principio me inspiré en la imagen para sacar este fic *-* me gustó tanto la idea! ~~ **

**Espero que os haya gustado y tengo pensado subir más fics de esta pareja . es una de mis favoritas junto con el graylu x3**

**Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones ^w^ sin más me despido...**

**neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
